A foldable bed frame is designed according to the principle that is can be folded and unfolded in a variety of ways, which has advantages of convenient and practical use, and convenient storage, and is particularly suitable for outdoor recreation and recess.
An existing foldable bed frame typically comprises a side support frame, a connection frame, a side frame and a middle frame. For example, Chinese patent no. 201420443185.9 discloses a foldable bed frame, which comprises a side support frame, a connection frame, a side frame and a middle frame, all positions where a transverse support is connected to a transverse connection bar are provided with a fixing and mounting part for the end surface of the transverse connection bar to be detachably snapped inside, the lower end of an inclined bar is movably hinged to a side vertical support, the upper end of the inclined bar is detachably connected to the transverse support, the middle frame is detachably connected to two middle vertical supports, and the side frame is detachably connected to the side vertical support. It is time-consuming and difficult to unfold and fold this foldable bed frame, which is not convenient in use, has a relatively large size after being folded, and is not convenient to store and transport.
The information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.